


Don't know what to think, but you're not what I had in mind

by andsheran



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Domestic Fluff, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kinda, M/M, Model!Baekhyun, Model!Chanyeol, i think, idk - Freeform, ok enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsheran/pseuds/andsheran
Summary: Baekhyun just knows that Park Chanyeol is a jerk. Though people always say not to judge a book by its cover, Baekhyun is sure this one is exactly what it seems.Well at least he was sure, before he meet him.And they somehow became really good friends.





	Don't know what to think, but you're not what I had in mind

 

 

 

This is also on [AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1299605/don-t-know-what-to-think-but-you-re-not-what-i-had-in-mind-fluff-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek)

 

 

Byun Baekhyun was known for being sassy. A bubbly happy bundle of sass that had everyone's hearts in the palm of his hand. And that's why he's one of the most loved models in South Korea.

 

He could do almost everything, from singing to acting and dancing to playing almost any sport. He's the nation's popular heartthrob, but he's not alone.

 

And it irks Baekhyun for he knows he doesn't need a selfish jerk as a colleague, which his counterpart, Park Chanyeol, is.

 

Though Baekhyun has never really met the model, he can feel just how much of a jerk the man is. He's seen many videos and photos from photoshoots with the model and every time he looks so haughty and proud and Baekhyun can't believe how he's named one of South Korea’s biggest heartthrobs such as himself. They are so different and yet labeled as the same.

 

 

-

 

 

The sun shines through Baekhyun’s bedroom waking him up. It was early, his head was pounding, and he was tired, just why did he even agree to stay at the after party when he knew he had a shoot scheduled the next morning? And why did he have a hangover when he barely drank...that could only mean that he drank more than he realised.

 

Covering his eyes from the sunlight with his hand, Baekhyun rolls over and settles himself on the bed once again. He's nearly pulled by sleep once more when his phone rings and he jumps from the sudden noise. He sits up on the bed, rubs his eyes with one hand and picks the phone up from the bedside table with the other. A groan leaves his mouth when he sees who's calling him. With a dejected sigh Baekhyun answers the phone.

 

“Good morning Jongdae.”

 

“Baekhyun! I can't believe you're still sleeping!” his manager screams and Baekhyun flinches.

 

“Dae...don't scream. My head hurts.” Baekhyun moans through phone.

 

“Last night you kept drinking even though I told you not too.” Jongdae complains. “Anyway, you better be ready once I get there.” Listening to Baekhyun sighing Jongdae interjects. “And I mean it!”

 

“Yeah, yeah...okay.” Says Baekhyun as he lays his back on the mattress and closes his eyes. Just a second, his mind keeps telling him.

 

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae’s voice calls out to him again and Baekhyun nearly has a heart attack. “Get! Up!”

 

“I’m already up!” Baekhyun groans as he gets up and finally moves to wash his face. “Bye.”

 

“I’m already on the highway so hurry up.” His manager tells him before they both hang up.

 

After his morning routine and a cup of really strong coffee Baekhyun choses his outfit. Ripped jeans and a white t-shirt with sunglasses to cover his eyes from the sun for he’s very sensible.

 

After having breakfast, his doorbell rings and Baekhyun grabs his bag, heading straight for the tall door, opening it to find his manager on the other side, just as he predicted.

 

Baekhyun gets in the backseat of the company van while Jongdae gets in the passenger seat. He greets Joonmyun, the man starts the car and off they go.

 

The seat next to Baekhyun held a bundle of magazines and Baekhyun grabbed the first one and opened it.

 

He was mid-magazine when an article about Park Chanyeol came to face him. Baekhyun scoffs. After staring at the article for a few seconds Baekhyun speaks up “Tell me again how this fake narcissist is one of the most loved personalities in this country? I mean, ok that he's hot but, he's a straight up jackass.”

 

“Who?” Jongdae turns back to Baekhyun as he speaks and notices the magazine on Baekhyun’s lap opened on a page with Park Chanyeol's face on it. “Ohhhh...Baekhyun shut up, you've never even met him.” Jongdae says with a laugh. Baekhyun opens his mouth to complain but his manager beats him to it. “and by the way, man’s health actually wants a photo shoot with you-”

 

“Oh cool, it’s been awhile!” Baekhyun interrupts with a smile and closes the magazine throwing it to the seat next to him. “I love working with them. They're nice and their photographer is hot.”

 

“-let me finish, will you?” Baekhyun rolls his eyes at his manager but Jongdae knows he's listening. “Anyway, they want a photoshoot with you and Park Chanyeol” Jongdae turns to him, from the passenger seat, with a shit eating grin.

 

“Oh come ON!” Baekhyun screams and the car jerks to the left and then to right again.

 

“Goddamnit Baekhyun!” Joonmyun swears. Baekhyun apologises, the poor man never swears so it must’ve been one hell of a scare.

 

Jongdae lets out a nervous laugh before throwing one last look at the road in front of him and looking back to Baekhyun with pursed lips. “Do you have a death wish?” He asks with a stern look in his eyes, scolding the model.

 

“Oh my god, I already said I was sorry!” Baekhyun rolls his eyes at his manager who sighs.

 

“You’re doing the photoshoot.” Jongdae says as he turns his head to the street in front of him once again.

 

Baekhyun wants to complain about it, but he knows he won’t be able to right now, not with positive results so he simply begins to devise a plan in his head to pull him out of this situation. He doesn’t want to know Park Chanyeol. He doesn’t need to.

 

Once they get to the company Baekhyun still doesn’t have a solid plan so he opts for the easy way for now. He whines.

 

“Jongdae, I don’t want to do the photoshoot with _that person_.” Baekhyun hugs his manager from behind and leans on him, using his ‘cute’ voice. Jongdae laughs before starting to pull Baekhyun away from him.

 

“You’re doing it.” Jongdae puts his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders and pats him. “There’s no way out. The CEO thought it would be good for your image. You’re doing it Baekhyun.” Baekhyun huffs and walks past his manager up the stairs to the make up artists’ floor, annoyed. A complete 360° attitude change on his part. His manager just laughs. He’s used to Baekhyun behaving like this so he just lets it go, and goes on with his life.

 

Baekhyun goes upstairs with his brain fuming, he knows it’s his job but he really doesn’t want to work with an egoist asshole. He wants to appreciate his job not force himself to go through with it which he’s sure will happen if he has to work with, ugh, _Park Chanyeol_.

 

Once he’s with the make up artists they begin to work their magic on him, even though his beauty is already something natural, makeup enhances it making him look close to perfect.

 

“Didn’t you sleep well enough?” The make up artist asks when Baekhyun stifles a yawn. He opens his previously closed eyes and looks at her with a pout on his lips and puppy eyes.

 

“Jongdae woke me up noona.” The make up artist laughs.

 

“Are you sure you didn’t stay way past your time last night at the party?” she says while pulling Baekhyun’s hair back with a headband.

 

Baekhyun pouts and the make up artist laughs.

 

 

 

After he was finished with the photoshoot for the day, his manager took him home. Back in the company building, Baekhyun didn’t even catch a chance to speak to the CEO, too busy his secretary had said. Baekhyun knew it was bullshit, he could hear two voices laughing from the other side of the door to his boss’ office. They didn’t sound very busy.

 

Once he got home he bid Jongdae and Joonmyun farewell, after whining for at least five minutes, and went into his house. He checked the mail and had a few letters and a small package. He took it in his hands along with the rest of the letter and went inside. After dropping the letters on the kitchen counter, Baekhyun focused his attention on the package only. It was a small rectangular shaped box, and once Baekhyun saw the remittent he gave out a dry laugh. _Of course he would_ , thought Baekhyun.

 

He shook his head but began ripping the package open anyway. The box inside was coloured with a deep green and after Baekhyun opened it he couldn’t shake the involuntary laugh that left his throat when he saw what was in it. Rolling his eyes the model took out a beautiful yellow gold watch.

 

He stared at it for a few seconds before putting it back on the box and noticing a piece of paper. He took it and read it. With an annoyed sigh Baekhyun took a sit at the kitchen stool and called his manager.

 

“Ya!” He was annoyed. Who did this man think he was? Did he think he could bribe him? Baekhyun wouldn’t fall for the act. Baekhyun knew he was evil reincarnated.

 

“God Baekhyun, is that how you were taught to answer the phone?” His manager scolds him.

 

“Do you know what I got in the mail?” Baekhyun asks, rolling his eyes at the box sitting on his kitchen table.

 

“Something from Park Chanyeol I’ll assume.” Baekhyun was actually surprised and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

 

“How do you know?”

 

“His manager called me asking for your address three days ago.” His manager says, distracted as Baekhyun can hear him rummaging through things.

 

He’s still shocked but manages to find his voice and speak. “Why the hell would you give him my address?” He’s frustrated now, he can’t believe his manager sold him out like it was nothing. You truly can’t trust no one nowadays.

 

“Because Baekhyun, you’ll be working together soon. But don't worry I didn't give him your address, his manager came by and handed the box to me.” Jongdae stops what he was doing and the noise stills. He sighs. “Baekhyun stop being stupid, Park Chanyeol is nowhere as bad as you make him look. And if you’re oh so worried about the box, I was the one who put it in your mailbox, and I knew what was inside, so you weren’t in danger.”

 

“He’s not as bad as I… as if! Tsk-”

 

“Look Baekhyun, if you’re just going to complain about how you don’t want to work with Chanyeol I’m not here for you. I have work and I am very busy. So please don’t call me again if you’re just going to complain.” Jongdae says goodbye and before Baekhyun could even notice he had hung up.

 

Baekhyun is left to stare at the box with the expensive watch with his mouth hanging open. His manager hung up on him. He can’t believe it. What did he do to deserve this, working with Park fucking Chanyeol of all things. Sighing, Baekhyun lays his head on the marble of his kitchen table. “How fake can you be?” he mumbles as he opens the little note and reads it again, mouth pursed and brows furrowed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _Hello,_
> 
> _This is Park Chanyeol. First of all, it is great to finally meat you! Well not yet, but when we do I hope we can be good friends. I’m really excited to finally have the chance to work with you!!_
> 
> _I know this is really awkward and you’re probably going all what the heck, but I wanted to send you a gift for accepting to work with me, once again I’m very thankful. Also on a side note, I swear I’m better at face to face conversations._
> 
> _Let’s do our best!! Fighting!_
> 
> _Park Chanyeol =D_

 

Baekhyun grimaces before throwing the letter in the box, closing it. He leaves it on top of the kitchen table and goes straight to his room.

 

 

-

 

 

Baekhyun’s mood stays sour throughout the whole week, his photoshoot with Park Chanyeol is approaching and he still hasn’t been able to persuade his manager into talking with his CEO, nor has his CEO had time for him. Apparently whenever Baekhyun went to his office, his boss was always busy. Baekhyun knows just how “busy” the man is. He knows they're avoiding him, he also knows that this collaboration between the two most famous personalities in South Korea was going to be huge. He knows it’ll be worth a lot. He knows it.

 

With a sigh Baekhyun takes a gulp of water from his bottle before laying it on the table again. He was waiting for the photographer to tell him the photos were done and he could go home, he really hoped it was soon because even if an assistant was fanning him, it was too hot and he was done for. Baekhyun closed his eyes. He loved his job, but he was so tired and his head was pounding like mad, he just really wanted to go home, take something for his head and sleep. Sleep without having his manager disturbing him, sleep until whenever he wanted. He was so tired he could just close his eyes and let his mind go. He was nearly blacking out when a loud noise was heard. He jumped slightly in his chair and looked to where the sound had come from. His manager was standing suspiciously close to a chair lying on the floor and Baekhyun had a feeling he was the one to blame. This time Baekhyun lets out a frustrated sigh, he just really wanted to go home.

 

His manager had been busy talking to everyone else on set but Baekhyun, and the model had a feeling he knew just why his manager was doing so.

 

There hadn’t been a single day gone by in the past few days, in which Baekhyun didn’t mention his distaste for Park Chanyeol and their soon to be collaboration, and his manager probably already knew what Baekhyun was going to bring into their conversation, so he kept his distance. And Jongdae already knew not to get too close to Baekhyun when he wasn’t in a good mood and since the model had been in such state for the past week, his manager once more kept his distance.

 

“Thank you guys!” Baekhyun lifts his head upon hearing the photographer’s voice and he nearly bolts from his chair to his dressing room to get changed but he maintains his stance. “The photos came out nicely, you can get changed.” Baekhyun gets up. “Thank you so much Baekhyun.” The photographer bows and Baekhyun gives him a tired smile and bows back before leaving to get changed.

 

-

 

“Baekhyun, is everything ok?” His manager throws him a look from the passenger seat, his brows were furrowed, and his eyes were gentle. Baekhyun opens eyes for a second and nods his head at his manager.

 

“Yeah, I'm just tired.” He nearly whispers. His manager doesn’t look convinced, but he turns to look at road again. Baekhyun closes his eyes once more. He was glad his schedule was clear for the next day.

 

 

-

 

 

The big day was here and Baekhyun just stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. He had a day of rest, but he still felt like shit. His throat still hurt along with his head. But it wasn’t that bad. He could still do the god damned photoshoot and then go back home. The sooner he got there, the sooner he would be getting home again.

 

He gets up and gets dressed, a red Supreme hoodie, too big for him, ripped jeans and black sneakers. After eating breakfast Jongdae picks him up. It’s almost nine o’clock.

 

Once they get in the van Jongdae speaks. “Aren’t you hot in that hoodie? The weather is going to heat up.”

 

Baekhyun has his eyes closed behind the sunglasses and mutters “I’m fine.”

 

Jongdae shrugs and turns to the front again. He and Joonmyun talk throughout the whole trip.

 

 

-

 

 

They get to the photoshoot location in twenty minutes more or less. Baekhyun fell asleep lulled by his manager and driver’s voices. When Jongdae realised he was sleeping he sighed loudly before leaving the passenger seat, opening the door to Baekhyun, waking him up. “Baekhyun, I can’t believe you fell asleep! What time did you go to bed?” His manager scolds him and Baekhyun scoffs.

 

“Who are you? My mom? Chill, I went to sleep early. I’ve just been a little tired lately.” He leaves the van after his manager, glasses still on. “Anyway, I hope Park Chanyeol doesn’t make me wait. I wanna finish this and go home soon.” Baekhyun starts walking in a straight line until his manager pulls him to the left.

 

“This way.” Jongdae laughs while Baekhyun lets himself being pulled away.

 

 

-

 

 

When they get to the tennis court Baekhyun was expecting all the staff, and materials getting readied. He was not expecting however for a tall man with slightly wavy hair to be already there, wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans, sitting on a chair under the shade of a patio umbrella checking his cell phone.

 

Baekhyun scoffs and rolls his eyes. His manager looks at him with a knowing look after hearing him scoff. “Don’t even start Baekhyun. Right now, you’re the one being an asshole.” Baekhyun looks offended while his manager laughs.

 

They walk closer to the other model and Jongdae gets intercepted by a black-haired man, just as short as Jongdae himself. “Well look who finally decided to show up.” Jongdae smiles at him before turning to Baekhyun.

 

“Baekhyun this is Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol’s manager.” Jongdae turns to Kyungsoo and says, “This is Byun Baekhyun, my daily pain in the ass.” Kyungsoo lets out a laugh.

 

“I wouldn't have guessed. Thanks.” He says sarcastically. The two managers begin to talk and Baekhyun feels left out, though he has a feeling Jongdae is doing it on purpose.

 

“Baekhyun go sit down, you look like you’re about to fall asleep on your feet.” His manager speaks loudly enough for Chanyeol, who was a few meters away, to hear and now Baekhyun is sure his manager is doing it on purpose. With a grunt Baekhyun dejectedly walks towards the other vacant chair next to the other model, who was getting up and walking in his direction already. A big smile was lying on his lips, Baekhyun could bet it all fake.

 

They meet in the middle. Chanyeol with his smile, extends a hand for Baekhyun. “Hello, it’s an honour to meet you!” Baekhyun looks through his glasses to the taller's hand and back up to his face. He finally decides he should at least keep up the appearances. He didn’t want to be the ‘douchebag’ in all this.

 

He extends his own hand. “Likewise.” He sees Chanyeol deflates at his short answer, so he adds. “I'm sorry if I don't speak much, my throat is a bit sore and my head hurts.” He stares at the tall model as he excuses himself and sees the man’s expression change into a worried one.

 

“Oh, it's fine. No worries.” he shakes his head and hands. Baekhyun can only think that this man will do great as an actor. They both move to sit on the chairs under the shade. Once Baekhyun’s sited he lets his head touch the back of the chair and closes his eyes. He's so tired.

 

Chanyeol keeps stealing glances at Baekhyun, trying to keep quiet but also, he just really wanted to talk, though he supposed if he were spotting a headache and a sore throat he wouldn't want to talk either.

 

Too soon, Jongdae wakes Baekhyun up and tells him to go change. Baekhyun can definitely see the disapproving stare Jongdae is sending him and if he weren't feeling like shit he might have riposted. For the mean time he complied.

 

Baekhyun was the first to take his individual shots as Chanyeol was still getting ready. It was almost eleven in the morning, but luckily the sun was overcast for the majority of his shots. Baekhyun was glad, he didn't exactly feel like being out in the sun, sweating and burning. He shivered at the thought, as he walked over to the chair under the shade where he'd been previously sitting on. His eyes locked with Chanyeol’s when he was walking over to the photographer and the man smiled at Baekhyun for a short second before his face was completely devoid of expression as he shifted his stare towards the photographer.

 

“What a personality change…” He mutters to himself, throwing the taller one last look before unlocking his cell phone and open his SNS.

 

-

 

 

After both models were done for the first half of the shot they were told to rest for a bit. But Chanyeol came to where Baekhyun was already resting and with a giant smile on his lips he begged for the older to come play with him. Baekhyun made a face and tried to excuse himself again by saying his head was still hurting but Chanyeol was very persistent.

 

In the end, Baekhyun got up and followed Chanyeol who seemed pretty confident. That is until they began playing.

 

Turned out Chanyeol was the worst at playing tennis. Baekhyun tried to contain his laughter but when Chanyeol accidently hit his manager on the head with the ball, he couldn't contain. Especially when Kyungsoo went after Chanyeol and whacked him on the back of his head. The tall male pouted and held the back of his head. A few members of the staff were laughing and Baekhyun fell sorry for the man so he went towards him and helped him. He still wasn’t quite sure about who Park Chanyeol really was but for now he’d just go with the flow.

 

After a break of almost half an hour both men held better chemistry between them than in the beginning. They had been laughing and talking doing almost no playing, even if Chanyeol had been the most excited about it, after Baekhyun tried to teach the taller but he kept failing.

 

They had talked about many topics but the most recurred one was music, which both seemed to love. Baekhyun learned Chanyeol could play five instruments and could sing and Chanyeol learned Baekhyun had a voice of an angel and could play the piano. Because of all this the second part of the shoot went by so much easier for Baekhyun at least, but Baekhyun saw how Chanyeol seemed more natural than in the first part. His smile was more genuine and so Baekhyun’s didn’t fall much behind.

 

In the back of Baekhyun’s mind a little voice was telling him that he had mistakenly wrongly judged Park Chanyeol, but he was proud and did not want to admit it. Even if the taller made him forget his headache and sore throat with his lame jokes and his happy attitude.

 

“These photos look so good!” Jongdae spoke behind Baekhyun, who jumps slightly. Chanyeol, who’s sitting next to Baekhyun lets out a laugh and Baekhyun threatens to hit him, but his face contradicts his actions for he is smiling.

 

“Don’t scare me like that Jongdae~” Baekhyun turns back to look up at his manager, whining with a pout on his face and Jongdae joins Chanyeol laughing.

 

“You know, you’re just too easy to scare.” Baekhyun crosses his arms over his chest and looks to the screen again. He continues to scan the photos along with Chanyeol. His manager leaves him be and goes to do his job.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes were concentrated on the photos but his mind was drifting away. With this newly found silence and calmness, things started to come back to him. His headache now worse than before and along with his aching throat. He was tired tenfold even though he was sitting, he started to blink more than usual, his eyes begging him to close them, to just give in and sleep.

 

Chanyeol noticed when Baekhyun started to take longer and longer on each photo before passing onto another one. At first the taller thought that maybe he was admiring them because he liked them better but when he looked at Baekhyun and saw him, eyes blinking fast and sweat rolling down his forehead, he knew his colleague was not okay.

 

“Baekhyun, what’s wrong?” Chanyeol put his hands on Baekhyun’s stomach and made him lean back towards the chair, stopping the man from trying to view the photos, which Chanyeol was sure Baekhyun wasn’t doing anymore, at least not completely conscious anyway.

 

“I’m fine…” When Baekhyun spoke, his voice was rough and breaking. Chanyeol shook his head and muttered _not you’re not_ under his breath once he saw Baekhyun started shivering slightly. Baekhyun kept quiet for he knew the other model was right.

 

“Does your head still hurt? And your throat too?” Chanyeol asks once more, as he takes off his jacket and puts it around Baekhyun, who only throws his arms inside the sleeves of the large jacket and pulls it closer to his own body. Baekhyun answers Chanyeol with a nod. “I thought it had passed since we kept talking and joking around…” with a worried expression on his face Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s right hand with his left and places his right hand on Baekhyun’s forehead. “Oh my god you’re burning up!” He panics and immediately let’s go of Baekhyun’s hands and gets up as fast as lightning but Baekhyun misses the warm, so he pulls on Chanyeol’s t-shirt, pulling him down again.

 

“It’s cold.” he merely says before grabbing Chanyeol’s hands again.

 

“I need to get Jongdae, he needs to take you to a doctor.” Chanyeol is not going to lie, he likes having Baekhyun’s soft and slender hands grabbing his own like his life depends on it but his health is more important. Thus, he gently untangles their hands and gets up again, ignoring the model’s soft whining. “I’ll be right back.”

 

A few minutes pass by and soon Chanyeol comes back with Jongdae tailing after him with a certain emergency to his steps. Chanyeol stands by Baekhyun’s side once they reach the other model and Jongdae immediately kneels in front of Baekhyun’s chair, putting a hand on his forehead. “Goddamnit Baekhyun...why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling ok?” The models grunts, eyelids heavy and tired. “I’m taking you home and getting you a doctor.” Jongdae gets up and grabs his cell phone calling for Joonmyeon, telling him to get the van ready as fast as possible. He then turns to Chanyeol. “Can you take Baekhyun to the parking lot? I need to speak to the photographer, but I’ll meet you there right after.” Chanyeol vehemently nods and Jongdae bolts from his spot to search for the man in charge.

 

“Baekhyun-ah.” Chanyeol gives Baekhyun a gentle touch on his arm and waits for the elder to respond, when he doesn’t Chanyeol shakes Baekhyun’s arms not too hard, just enough to stir him from his tired state. Baekhyun opens his lids slightly and stares at Chanyeol, his mouth is slightly part and his cheeks are pink. Chanyeol thinks Baekhyun looks very much seductive but at the same time he knows the elder is probably feeling like shit, not trying to seduce anyone at all. “Come here, let me help you.” Chanyeol says as he puts an arm on Baekhyun’s waist and lifts him up. The elder immediately clasp onto Chanyeol’s  t-shirt for he feels himself falling and Chanyeol looks down at him before grabbing onto his waist harder reassuring Baekhyun that he won’t let him fall. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you.” Baekhyun nods slowly before looking up ahead as they make their way into the parking lot.

 

As soon as they get there, Joonmyeon is already by the van and once he sees both males approaching he opens the back door to let Baekhyun in. Chanyeol stands by the door helping his colleague climb the van and sitting down. Once Baekhyun’s seatbelt is on, he looks at Chanyeol and murmurs a ‘thank you’ which is followed by Chanyeol’s smile and a ‘Get well soon Baekhyun-ah!’.

 

Immediately Jongdae’s voice is heard and the door to the van is closed just as Baekhyun falls asleep yet again.

 

 

-

 

 

 

Baekhyun wakes up the day after feeling definitely better than the previous day, his head doesn’t hurt anymore, and his throat is almost as good as new. He’s a bit dizzy when he gets up from the bed but other than that, he’s getting better. He checks the time and is slightly surprised for it’s six in the morning.

 

He never wakes up this early.

 

So, he gets up, washes his teeth and then goes to his kitchen to make something to eat. There’s a note on the table and he grabs it, knowing immediately from who it is without having to check the name at the end.

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _I cleared your schedule for tomorrow, sleep for now._
> 
> _-JD_

 

He puts down the paper again and grabs a pan. He’s got the whole day off.

 

After throwing himself on the couch, with a blanket and the TV remote Baekhyun snoozes off with the television on.

 

 

He wakes up when he hears the doorbell ring. Looking at the time on his cell phone Baekhyun's eyes nearly pop out when he discovers he sleep for six hours straight. He wasn't even that tired when he woke up. How did he sleep so much? He asks himself. _Being sick really messed you up big time…_ He thinks.

 

The doorbell rings again and he remembers why he woke up in the first place. Putting on his slippers and rolling the blanket over his shoulders Baekhyun goes to open the door. He casually checks the camera but only a few seconds later does his brain register the person on the screen.

 

 _What the fuck is he doing here?_ Baekhyun thinks as he opens the door and Chanyeol’s smiling face greets him.

 

“Hello Baekhyun!”

 

“Hi...Uhm, what are you doing here?” He asks, staring up to meet the taller’s eyes. Chanyeol lifts his left arm and Baekhyun notices the plastic bag he was holding. “What’s that?”

 

“Soup!” The model answers with an exciting tone to his voice. “I have the day off and I was being unproductive but then I remembered you were sick and I was just gonna call to know if you were better but yeah...I was bored so I made soup too?” He gives Baekhyun a sheepish smile, his eyes are shy for they avoid Baekhyun’s at all cost. “So, uh, here.” He says trusting the bag in Baekhyun’s direction when he doesn’t answer him.

 

“Oh, thank you I guess.” Baekhyun grabs the plastic bag and opens it slightly to check its contents. When he looks up Chanyeol is standing there just staring at him. “Wan-”

 

“So I-”

 

They both speak at the same time. Baekhyun smiles and Chanyeol’s cheeks warm up. “Do you want to come inside? This seems like a lot of soup, I could never eat all of it.” Baekhyun justifies.

 

After fidgeting for a few seconds, Chanyeol nods and Baekhyun turns around letting the other man in. Chanyeol looks around, hands in his pockets, awkwardness in his stance.

 

Baekhyun laughs silently before leading the other man into his kitchen. “Isn't it too early to have lunch though?” Baekhyun asks as he takes out two bowls and places them in the kitchen table.

 

“Early? What were you doing? It’s already one in the afternoon.” Chanyeol answers as he takes a seat at the table, pushing one of the bowls towards himself. He looks around, trying to avoid stare at Baekhyun as he bents down to grab the spoon that just fell.

 

“I was sleeping so I kind of lost notion of time.” Baekhyun says as he grabs another spoon for himself and gives Chanyeol his own. “Well, let’s see if this soup of yours is edible or not.” Chanyeol chuckles.

 

“It is.”

 

“Oh, we’re confident, aren’t we?” Chanyeol smirks at him.

 

“Of course! My mom is an excellent cook and she’s been teaching me how to cook ever since I can remember. Soup is nothing compared to other dishes.” He proudly answers. Baekhyun smiles, He hasn’t had real food in a while.

 

"We'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when I'll finish this, but I hope you've enjoyed it. Also the title is bad...I know ;_____; last minute choices...affffff  
> unbeated so if you saw mistakes, sorry for that.  
> All feedback is appreciated, good or bad. I'm actually very curious about what those who have read the fic think abt the writing, the plot (if there is one xD), the fic in general.  
> Thank you for reading <3  
> :D


End file.
